


The One I Love

by aem77



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aem77/pseuds/aem77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben vents his frustrations to Bea after "Brothers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to have to keep writing these things until one of these videos ends in a kiss!

“And then they have the gall, _the gall_ ,” Ben emphasizes throwing his hands up, “to come into _my home_ and ask _me_ to cheer _them_ up. Me! Like I’m their jester or something!”

 

Beatrice sends him a murmur of sympathy over her shoulder as she continues rummaging through the cabinet looking for the tea tin. Claud and Pedro are the worst. She can still barely believe they were capable of such cruelty to her cousin. And now they were at it again, exceeding her worst expectations by totally disregarding Ben’s feelings.

 

“And you should have heard them going on and on about Leo,” Ben continues working into a full rant now. “Teasing him for standing up for his little sister.”

 

“Took him long enough,” Bea gripes filling the kettle. She is still upset with Leo about his first reaction to this whole nightmare. Though with people on Hero’s side few and far between, she supposes she needs to take what she can get.

 

Benedick nods in agreement, his diatribe momentarily derailed. He clearly hasn’t fully vented his anger yet though as a moment later he continues again, “And you should have heard what they had to say about you! I mean what kind of idiot is going to come into someone’s room and insult the girl he loves right to his face? Are they completely stupid?”

 

The small tin Bea’s been extracting 2 tea bags from drops to the floor with a clatter.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks with concern.

 

Beatrice stays down on the floor hunched over the mess she’s made hiding her burning cheeks and trying to calm her heart now threatening to pound right out of her chest. Eyes still fixated on the kitchen tiles and trying and failing to keep her voice nonchalant she answers, “I’m fine…fine. I just...um…what were you saying again?”

 

“Just, you know, that Claud and Pedro were terrible and all.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, they are,” Bea responds rising with the tea things and resuming her task. And now its disappointment she can’t quite keep out of her voice.

 

“That, and also,” Ben continues now looking studiously at the granite of the kitchen counter between them, “you know, how stupid you’d have be to have a go at the girl someone loves right in front of them.” He finishes and chances an apologetic glance at her to add “Sorry. That’s kind of weird, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she admits, _her_ eyes now fixated at the counter between them as well, “but its kind of weird that I feel the same way too. I mean, if someone were to say terrible things about you to me, well that would be pretty stupid of them too. You know, to talk about the boy I love.”

 

“Yeah?” He grins reaching across the counter to take her hands in his own.

 

She nods looking up to meet his eyes and wearing a matching grin of her own.

 

“The boy you love, huh?” He asks. And of course he has to ruin the moment by teasing her.

 

“Shut up,” she chastises making to regain her hands. But he holds on firmly tugging her towards him and challenges, “Make me.”

 

She can’t let him win, at least not this time, so she frees her hands briefly to boost herself up onto the counter. Swinging her legs around to the other side, she takes his face in her hands and shuts him up the best way she knows how. And neither of them have another thing to say for a very long time after.


End file.
